


Let me heal you with my love

by starwreck



Series: jenjaem soulmates [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Soulmates, boxer!jeno, overall sweet and soft, soft nomin, soulmate's kisses heals scars, surgeon!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno fights as a job which leaves him injured most of the time. Being his precious soulmate, Jaemin heals Jeno with his kisses.Jaemin loves Jeno, all of him.Jaemin loves Jeno, in all situations except for one."Let me heal you,"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: jenjaem soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100732
Kudos: 174





	Let me heal you with my love

Jaemin loves Jeno, all of him. 

From his strengths to his flaws and accepts Jeno wholeheartedly. When Jeno first came out, Jaemin was the first one to know and pull him into the tightest and warmest hug. When Jeno failed his tests and was afraid to face his parents, Jaemin was the only one who stood by his side and comfort him. When Jeno confessed his feelings for Jaemin, Jaemin was the happiest person, eyes lighting up excitedly and a chaste kiss as his response.

Jaemin loves Jeno, in all situations except for one. 

He absolutely hates, despises, loathes the fact that Jeno has a job that involves him voluntarily injuring himself. He hates that Jeno is a boxer. He hates how Jeno gets hurt after every fight, even the slightest cut pains him. He hates how he can't do anything to avoid Jeno getting hurt, other than being by his side throughout his healing process.

Yet even with Jaemin's hatred for Jeno's job, he knows he could never deter Jeno from it by the glint of happiness in Jeno's eyes when he's in the middle of the ring. He loves the Jeno who is striving for his dream so earnestly. Jeno supports him in his dream, so who is Jaemin to be against Jeno's?

The only thing Jaemin can do is give him all the kisses his soulmate needs. Both of them found out that they were soulmates at the young age of kindergarten when Jaemin got hurt after falling down from running and then Jeno helped him out, giving his small cut a peck which led the two children stare astonished at the wound that vanished.

They have been stuck with each other through elementary, middle, high school and college. Their parents gave permission for them to live with each other and the two accept it without second thoughts. Going through thick and thin situations from small arguments to big fights yet Jeno and Jaemin remain strong.

Their worst fight was when Jaemin disagreed to Jeno wanting to be a boxer or rather a martial artist. Jeno listed down all the pros and Jaemin brought out the cons. The two barely talked to each other after arguing other than eating together and sleeping in the same bed at night despite their backs turned.

The problem resolved soon after when Jeno convinced Jaemin how important his dream is and that he would never deliberately hurt himself. That he would not let himself be bullied or pushed over by others. That the adrenaline he gets from being in the ring is the exact one when Jaemin feels jittery after finishing a surgery.

Jaemin can't help but give in to Jeno's persuasion with the help of his puppy eyes, letting Jeno kiss him all over his face with thank yous accompanying each kiss.

After a rough fight which Jeno won by the end, he came home bloodied and black eyed. Jaemin's chest tightens at the gruesome sight of his handsome boyfriend in pain and hurt. Jeno gives him an apologetic smile as he cups Jaemin's face in his hands.

"I hope your opponent is as beaten up as you," Jaemin says, although feeling guilty to say that to a stranger but Jeno's smile warms him up.

"He has it worse, don't worry." Jeno caresses Jaemin's cheeks lovingly. "And I bet he doesn't have the prettiest most talented doctor as his soulmate." Jeno leans in for a kiss but Jaemin backs away, shaking his head slightly.

"Nuh uh, no kisses before I treat your wounds." Jaemin clicks his tongue and Jeno laughs boisterously. Yes, this man is indeed his soulmate. Jeno nods slowly, lets himself get dragged by Jaemin to sit on the bed while he takes the medical kit which was conveniently by the bed–courtesy to Jeno being injured after his fights.

Jaemin is serious when he treats Jeno's wounds. Wiping up the blood, applying ointment and bandaging him up carefully. Jeno watches Jaemin does his job fondly, loving how focused Jaemin is. After Jaemin finished treating Jeno, the older one grabs his hands and places kisses on his hands, knuckles, palms and each finger.

Jaemin sighs in relief, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Jeno's eyebrow–a small cut on the spot disappears seconds after. "Let me heal you," His voice is sweet to Jeno's ears and Jeno trusts him so much. Jaemin pushes him down to lay on the bed, climbing beside him and pulling him close enough to look eye to eye. 

Jaemin holds Jeno's face in his hands tenderly as the two stared at each other with love dripping down their eyes and Jaemin plants a kiss on the corner of Jeno's other eyebrow where a scar is. Jaemin moves on to kiss Jeno's black eye lightly, three times is all it takes for it to heal. Jaemin then pecks Jeno's red nose and kisses his cheek, on a long scar.

Jaemin presses his lips to the cut on the corner of Jeno's lips, long and soft. He peppers kisses along Jeno's swollen jaw and continues to kiss on the exposed body parts. 

Jeno takes off his shirt and grabs Jaemin's wrist, bringing his palm to rest on his left chest. Jaemin smiles as he places feathery kisses on Jeno's chest to his abdomen. Jeno tangles his hand into Jaemin's hair, playing with it affectionately. 

"Jaemin," Jeno calls out and Jaemin hums.

"Jaemin," and Jaemin hums.

"Jaemin-ah," and Jaemin hums again.

"Jaemin-ah," 

Jaemin chuckles, lifting his head and propping his chin on Jeno's bare chest. "What is it, you big baby?"

Jeno only stares back lovingly. He pats the back of Jaemin's head softly, making Jaemin close his eyes shut to bask in his touch. 

"I love you," Jeno whispers yet it sounded so loud in the quiet room. Jaemin presses his ear to Jeno's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jeno wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight, leaving small kisses on Jaemin's head.

Jaemin snuggles to Jeno, slinging his arm on his waist and a leg over Jeno's legs. 

"I love you too, Jeno. I love you," 

"I'm really the luckiest person to have you as my soulmate," Jeno says.

"Well then, I'm luckier because my soulmate loves me as much as I do," Jaemin mumbles, blinking slowly. 

"Long day at the hospital?" Jeno asks, patting Jaemin's head comfortingly, lulling the younger one to sleep.

"Very, I had a five hour operation earlier." Jaemin replies, head becoming heavy on Jeno's chest. "But...it was worth...everything. I even get to...see you before I...sleep." Jaemin yawns sleepily.

"Okay, baby. Go to sleep, I'm right here," Jeno massages Jaemin's scalp softly, making Jaemin even more sleepy and falls asleep shortly after. "Will always be,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soft nomin again uwu  
> twitter @starwreck


End file.
